


Больше не нужно прятаться

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers Endgame, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Кажется, они не виделись с самых похорон Старка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Kudos: 8





	Больше не нужно прятаться

**Author's Note:**

> НЕБЕЧЕНО. Сомнительное конечно пвп, но решила перебдеть с рейтингом, чем недобдеть. Саммари не очень удачное, но лучше я вряд ли придумаю.

Ему больше не нужно прятаться.  
  
Но Баки все равно движется по тем частям коридора, что оказываются в тени и слепых зонах видеокамер. Он ничего не может с этим поделать — это старая привычка, возможно от нее ему уже не избавиться никогда.  
  
Ему нет смысла бояться, что в любой момент Интерпол выйдет на его след. Он больше не преступник, никто отныне не обвиняет его, но Баки все равно старается избегать людных мест и дергает козырек кепки вниз, когда в лифт следом за ним заходят люди.  
  
Он расслабляется только когда оказывается на нужном этаже. Когда кивает стоящей прямо возле дверей лифта Айо и она улыбается ему в ответ. В воздухе едва ощутимо разливается знакомый аромат причудливых вакандских благовоний — Баки не спутает его ни с чем другим, настолько это что-то уникальное ни на что похожее. От этого запаха ему становится спокойнее, словно он наконец-то оказался там, где безопасно.  
  
Дверь королевского номера никем не охраняется, но это только с виду кажется, что любой может зайти сюда — до порога еще нужно добраться, миновать дора милаже отнюдь не так просто. Баки знает это по себе.  
  
Он протягивает левую руку вперед, впервые вытаскивая ее из кармана куртки с тех пор как зашел внутрь отеля, но не успевает дотронуться до дверной ручки. Замок щелкает и дверь открывается — по ту сторону от порога стоит Т’Чалла.  
  
Кажется, они не виделись с самых похорон Старка.  
  
Баки хочется сказать очень многое. Например, объяснить, что нужно было разобраться с проблемами в Штатах, наконец-то официально вернуть себе имя, причем доброе. Рассказать, что не мог он просто так оставить Сэма одного, когда на его плечи свалилась такая огромная ответственность вместе с щитом Капитана Америки. Да и Баки хочется признаться, что он просто-напросто соскучился по Нью-Йорку и у него появилась возможность побывать там впервые за много лет.  
  
Воздух Бруклина не изменился, он все еще пахнет домом.  
  
Т’Чалла отступает в сторону, открывая Баки дорогу, смотрит внимательно, будто изучает, выясняет что изменилось. И Баки думает, что, наверное, стоит пошутить про новую прическу или его первый визит в барбершоп или рассказать еще множество всяких глупостей, наподобие тех, которыми он так любил делиться пока гостил в Ваканде. Но Т’Чалла молчит даже когда Баки проходит внутрь номера и дверь закрывается.  
  
— Я… — последние годы слова не являются сильной стороной Баки, но не рядом с Т’Чаллой. Возле него даже молчать было комфортно, может быть поэтому им так легко понимать друг друга?  
  
— Я наслышан о твоих успехах в Штатах, — заговаривает Т’Чалла. Он как будто наконец-то отмирает, поправляет свою длинную расшитую серебряными нитками белоснежную рубаху, но отчего-то совсем не смотрит Баки в глаза. — Очень рад, что ты нашел дело по душе.  
  
— Т’Чалла, — Баки сокращает расстояние между ними, позволяет коснуться плеча Т’Чаллы, вынуждает того поднять взгляд, — я вернулся. К тебе.  
  
— Надолго ли? — теперь в голосе Т’Чаллы звучит не то обида, не то недовольство. Сложно разобрать, Т’Чалла определенно скрывает то, что у него на душе.  
  
— Столько сколько нужно, — Баки решается поднять вторую руку и положить Т’Чалле на предплечье. Они снова так близко, что хочется дышать полной грудью, так сильно, до боли, словно никак не можешь насытиться. Запахи Ваканды, Т’Чаллы, вибраниум, травы и масла — Баки закрывает глаза на мгновение и ему снова кажется, что он стоит на берегу маленького пруда и Т’Чалла рядом. И этого абсолютно достаточно для того чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым.  
  
— Т’Чалла, — Баки произносит имя как можно мягче, почти шепотом и этот маленький трюк работает так как в карие глаза Т’Чаллы темнеют окончательно, словно две черные бездны утягивая за собой.  
  
Баки приближается, поднимает живую ладонь, запускает ее в короткие кучерявые волосы Т’Чаллы и наконец-то целует его. И сразу понимает, что делает все правильно, потому что Т’Чалла пусть и полон сомнений внешне — жар его тела и то как он льнет навстречу явно говорят об обратном…  
  
Они даже не раздеваются как следует.  
  
Баки пропускает тот момент, когда оказывается лежащим на королевской кровати и Т’Чалла не произнося ни слова залезает сверху, с громким треском выпутывая себя из штанов. Он агрессивен, но ровно настолько чтобы обозначить свои намерения и показать Баки что именно от него требуется в данный момент — лежать и не мешать.  
  
Не то чтобы Баки возражает, скорее наоборот.  
  
Подол белоснежной рубахи собирается складками на бедрах Т’Чаллы и Баки не может удержаться и не провести по ним руками — живой что так прекрасно контрастирует на темной коже и вибраниумной… Ее Т’Чалла перехватывает, переплетает пальцы и требовательно произносит:  
  
— Не заставляй меня ждать.  
  
Возможно это одна из немногих фраз которую Баки знает на вакандском, поэтому в данный момент он не уверен на каком именно языке она звучит. А может быть это и не важно — главное, что смысл сказанного до него доходит мгновенно.  
  
Он тянется живой рукой к своему ремню, освобождает себя, заводится только от того как Т’Чалла наблюдает, как его собственное возбуждение проступает сквозь белоснежную ткань рубахи.  
  
Баки едва достает член и проводит по нему пару раз ладонью, Т’Чалла подается вперед, наклоняется для поцелуя. У Баки появляется шальная мысль, что его ждали, что к его приходу готовились — ведь разведка Ваканды одна из лучших в мире…  
  
Т’Чалла отрывается от губ Баки в тот самый момент, когда начинает насаживаться на его член. Это резкий и немного ошеломляющий переход от обволакивающей нежности к откровенной страсти — с Т’Чаллой иначе не получается, всегда как при надвигающемся урагане.  
  
— Ты… — Баки снова не может и слова выдавить из себя. Каждый звук что он хочет произнести теряется в ощущениях — таких знакомых и по-своему новых. Т’Чалла словно зол на него и рад одновременно, он показывает, что и скучал, и гордился успехами Баки. Эта странная смесь эмоций каким-то странным образом проскальзывает в каждое движение что делает Т’Чалла — он все еще полностью спрятан в длинной рубахе и только влажное пятно на ткани спереди подсказывает о том, что именно происходит.  
  
Баки даже не считает это сексом. Скорее попытка выразить скопившееся за время разлуки желание, заострившееся от расстояния и доведенная до предела необходимость быть как можно ближе. А куда ближе чем сейчас?  
  
Т’Чалла смотрит на Баки сверху вниз, глаза чуть прикрыты и кажется он проваливается в то что чувствует настолько сильно, что в какой-то момент начинает прикусывать нижнюю губу. У Баки перехватывает дыхание — не только от того насколько Т’Чалла жаркий и узкий и как плотно и тесно… отдается в данный момент…  
  
Они все еще держатся за руки — железные пальцы переплетаются с живыми, тонкими и может быть даже изящными, украшенными большим замысловатым кольцом. Т’Чалла проводит свободной рукой по серебряному рисунку рубахи, как бы невзначай останавливаясь на груди, дабы дать соскам проступить через ткань — показать это Баки, заставить его дышать еще чаще, желать еще сильнее, едва сдерживаться чтобы не перевернуть их обоих и переплестись телами. Ладонь Т’Чаллы спускается ниже, по животу, смещается налево, на бедро, под белое полотно, под складки, местами влажные, напряженные не скрывающие абсолютно ничего. Т’Чалла касается себя, делает все чего так сильно хочется, но все еще прячет каждое движение за этой почти символической ширмой, не скрывающей почти ничего, но заставляющей воображение Баки работать с удвоенной силой.  
  
Это маленькая месть, практически экзотический десерт и явно не совсем холодный. Это как сладость, подожженная чтобы произвести максимальное впечатление, показать, что именно упущено. «Посмотри на меня, — говорит тело Т’Чаллы, — как ты мог оставить меня одного?»  
  
Баки не может решить, что в данный момент сильнее — грусть от долгой разлуки или радость встречи. Или все-таки жидкое пламя разливающееся по всему телу и невозможность перестать смотреть на Т’Чаллу, на руку, спрятанную под скомканным подолом, на то, что именно прячет за собой ткань.  
  
Т’Чалла беспощаден. Он знает, что то каким он показывает себя сейчас навсегда отложится у Баки в памяти — этого он точно никогда не забудет. И куда бы Баки не решит пойти, как далеко от Ваканды не окажется в одинокие темные вечера фантазия о разгоряченном и жадно принимающем член короле будет терзать его, впиваться в тело и душу острее чем тоска.  
  
И словно желая избавить Баки от любых возможных мыслей в такой момент Т’Чалла замирает. Он зависает над Баки, твердо опирается на колени, они почти не касаются друг друга. Т’Чалла словно дает Баки полную свободу действия.  
  
И Баки пользуется моментом. Поднимается, высвобождает металлическую руку и обнимает ею Т’Чаллу… Они переворачиваются практически, слившись в единое целое — настолько тесно между ними.  
  
— Я очень скучал, — произносит Т’Чалла и в его голосе отражается гораздо больше, чем, наверное, может в себя вместить фраза из трех слов. Баки невольно улыбается — он прекрасно распознал то насколько сильной была тоска Т’Чаллы. Баки помнит о том насколько они хорошо понимали друг друга и умели разговаривать. Вернее, Т’Чалла умеет — он щедро делился этим знанием. А потом оказывается, что и молчать в присутствии друг друга им нравится, особенно если тишина сопровождает минуты единения.  
  
И вот сейчас Баки очень ясно осознает, что Т’Чалле даже не нужно что-то говорить, озвучивать свои мысли и чувства. Собственно, как и самому Баки. Несмотря на разлуку они до сих пор понимают друг друга и не растеряли это умение.  
  
Воздух все еще слишком горячий и постоянно встает посреди горла, словно в тиски сжимает гортань, невозможно не вдохнуть не выдохнуть потому что Т’Чалла пахнет слишком хорошо — вибраниум и травы, жар саванн и свежесть горных вершин. Ваканда считывается с каждого дюйма его кожи и Баки ловит себя на мысли что для него эта необычная смесь ароматов все чаще вызывает ассоциации с домом.  
  
А еще он не может перестать целовать Т’Чаллу.  
  
Теперь, когда контроль у Баки все совсем иначе — ему не хочется показывать свою тоску и мстить за одинокие ночи. Он желает наоборот купать Т’Чаллу в том насколько он благодарен за то, что Вселенная (а быть может все-таки сама Баст) свела их и с момента их встречи жизнь Баки начала налаживаться. Или как выразить любовь, если это самое сложное что Баки когда-либо пробует облечь в форму слов и конечно же терпит неудачу.  
  
Показывать гораздо проще. Легче двигаться абсолютно, зная то как Т’Чалле нравится и в каком ритме, и они оба совершенно не стесняются того что способны подарить друг другу удовольствие. Баки не торопится, потому что теперь ему не нужно бояться завтрашнего дня, рядом с Т’Чаллой он разучился болеть этим страхом и отныне каждое новое завтра для него не менее желанно чем сегодня. Он чувствует постоянство и уверенность в том, что будет и есть в данный момент и это дает ему силу. Баки наконец-то до краев наполнен энергией и не страшится того, кто он есть и это осознание снова переплавляется в благодарность и любовь к Т’Чалле.  
  
А Т’Чалла стонет. Баки улыбается, широко и открыто — понимает, что делает все верно. Потому что Т’Чалла видит его лицо и явно доволен тем, что Баки хорошо. Они не спускают друг с друга взгляд, даже несмотря на ритм, на движение, заставляющее тяжело дышать и дрожать, и замирать, пережидая наиболее яркие волны удовольствия.  
  
Их накрывает с головой почти одновременно, но Т’Чалла проваливается омут оргазма чуть раньше, утягивая Баки за собой. И Баки, как и каждый раз до этого не страшно падать — не только потому что с Т’Чаллой — он теперь вообще не страшится забираться повыше.  
  
Поцелуи нетерпеливо скомканные, казалось бы, торопиться некуда, но Баки хочется взять максимум от этой крошечной секунды, когда Т’Чалла настолько расслаблен что позволяет делать с собой все что вздумается. А Баки невероятно сильно желает просто-напросто наконец-то раздеть Т’Чаллу полностью и любоваться чтобы и эта картина отпечаталась в его памяти навсегда.  
  
— И надолго ты в городе? — наконец спрашивает Т’Чалла когда к нему возвращается возможность разговаривать — он не обращает внимание на то как Баки медленно разбирается с завязками на рубашке, чтобы снять ее.  
  
— Неделя, — отвечает Баки и аккуратно выпутывает Т’Чаллу из мятой белой ткани. — Если конечно ничего не случится.  
  
«Ничего не случится», — означает что Сэму не понадобится помощь, потому что никто кроме Баки не станет носиться по миру за Капитаном Америка.  
  
— Я отменю все свои дела во второй половине дня на ближайшее время, — Т’Чалла приподнимается на локтях. — Не желаю тратить время попусту, пока могу проводить его с тобой.  
  
— Но… — Баки хочет возразить — ну неправильно все это, Т’Чалла не должен жертвовать своими делами ради него. А потом понимает, что бесполезно переубеждать Т’Чаллу — на его месте Баки поступил точно также.  
  
А еще Баки думает о том, что сейчас, когда он больше не самый разыскиваемый преступник на планете, они с Т’Чаллой могут быть везде где пожелают и даже не стесняться выражения своих чувств. Эта такая простая и возможно банальная мысль греет Баки не хуже, чем прикосновения Т’Чаллы.  
  
— Мы можем пойти в один из моих любимых ресторанов, — негромко произносит Т’Чалла и добавляет: — Я наконец-то смогу держать тебя за руку не боясь, что кто-то попробует разлучить нас и упечь тебя в тюрьму. Тебе ведь больше не надо прятаться.  
  
Баки становится смешно. Он лежит рядом практически в ногах у Т’Чаллы, смотрит на него снизу-вверх и думает, что если они и правда так хорошо друг друга понимают, то стоит провести маленький эксперимент.  
  
Т’Чалла перемещается на кровати, располагается рядом с Баки и наклоняется чтобы поцеловать. А через секунду из его губ все также тихо звучит:  
  
— Даже не думай спрашивать у меня разрешения на визит в Бирнин Зана. Ваканда и твой дом тоже.  
  
Баки улыбается так, что у него болят скулы.


End file.
